Nervous
by Oliviaaaaa
Summary: Puck is nervous for some reason, and it has to do with someone very special to him. The summary is bad but hopefully, the story is better. Puckabrina one-shot.


*Puck's POV*

I paced back in forth in my vast room, between the sparkling lagoon and the kangaroo-boxing ring, wearing a tuxedo. I couldn't wait to do this, but at the same time, I felt that I couldn't. I definitely wanted to, but just didn't know how. Most people have this all planned out, and have more than one person in on it. Not me. I'm the Trickster King, and I don't need anybody! Except for one specific person, whom, ironically, is the reason that I'm so nervous.

I am acting very un-Puck like. Peter Pan would laugh at me right now. Not that I care. As I said before, I only care that strongly about one person and one person only.

Suddenly, there was a soft knock on my door.

"Puck? Are you in there?" I sighed lovingly. _Her._

Then, I panicked. She can't see me like this! I wasn't gonna ask her yet! We had to wait until _after_ out date, when we were supposed to be taking a stroll through the park!

I surprise myself, with words like "stroll." When did I get so..._sophisticated?!_ I wondered. Grimm did this to me. Stupid puberty virus. Well, it's not like it wasn't worth it though. It was totally worth it.

Without waiting for me to answer, the love of my life barged in, looking as beautiful as ever. She was wearing a royal blue strapless dress, with a big satin ribbon tied around her waist. Her long, flowing, blond hair reached all the way down to the small of her back, and I had a sudden feeling to run my fingers though it. Trying my best to control my impulse, I took in the rest of the girl standing before me impatiently.

"Puck! They're gonna give our reservation away to someone else if you don't hurry!" Her impatience did not mask her obvious longing for I, the Trickster King. I looked into those deep, soulful blue eyes as they studied my face the same way I studied hers. With love. I watched her small, soft lips move. I knew they were soft from...er...experience. She was saying something, but I was to mesmerized by her to comprehend what I was hearing.

"Hello? Earth to Puck!" She waved her hand in front of my face and I smiled, in a daze.

"Huh?" I snapped back to reality, reluctantly.

"I _said_," she huffed cutely. "Are you ready to go?"

I attempted to adjust my tie so it wasn't cutting off my circulation to my brain. "Uh...yeah. I think." I found myself saying.

"Here, lemme help you with that." And before I knew it, her hands were on my own fumbling and confused ones, guiding me to loosen my tie. "There ya go! Now, let's _go_!"

I didn't say anything. I _couldn't_ say anything. This woman had no idea what she did to me. Good thing _I_ know, though, because it's what caused me to prepare for such a thing as what's coming later.

All I could manage without fainting out of nervousness was to take her hand and lead her out of my bedroom, down the stairs, and out the door. Jake winked at me and I nodded discreetly.

~30 Minutes Later~

My girlfriend and I arrived at the diner just on time, and requested Farrah to be our waitress, just like we always did. After I sweated through a nervous dinner of home-style burgers and fries, we would go dancing, and then to the park to "stroll."

Farrah, who was better known as the Blue Fairy, came over with a pad and pencil and took our orders.

"Y'all are a little dressed up to be coming over here, aren't ya?"

"Oh...uh, yeah. We're going to Charming's ball afterward."

"Ah," Farrah sighed knowingly. "Young love. I'll be back with your food shortly"

~3 hours later~

We had a wonderful few hours of dancing and chatting with friends, but when people started getting drunk, we left, cutting the night early, and headed for the park. When we got there, it was midnight, and the moonlight outlined the girl's silhouette perfectly. It made me wonder how I landed such a beautiful, tough, and intelligent woman. Not to mention headstrong and totally dominant when it came to beating me at video games, I had found out with dismay. I held her hand carefully, as if she was going to break. My palms were sweaty, and she had probably noticed. Otherwise, she was pretending not to.

We ended up walking in a circle around the grassy area on the sidewalk before I sat down on a bench, gently pulling her down with me. I was as ready as I'll ever be. I got down on one knee in front of her, so that my head was level with her shoulders. Her brilliant blue eyes widened and her mouth formed a small "o" in surprise of what was coming. I took the small velvet box out of my jacket pocket.

"I've known you for a long time. Since we were kids." A bead of sweat ran down my forehead as I started my short speech. "You changed me. You loved me, despite all the pranks I played on you, and no matter how many vats of goo I dumped you in, or how many colors your hair turned to, or how many glop grenades ended up on you, or how many spiders had been placed on your pillow wile you were sleeping, you always forgave me after punching me in the gut. I grew up with you. For you. At first I didn't know what was happening to me. I had been a child for over 4,000 years, and suddenly, you come waltzing into my life, and I start going through-ugh-puberty. But guess what? I know now."

She bit her lip and stared down at me.

"Sabrina Grimm, will you marry me?"

"YES!"


End file.
